


you're the best part

by ThisLove



Series: you showed up just in time [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Kinda, Letters, M/M, Photographs, Romance, Schmoop, Self-Indulgent, Snapshots, i don't know what to tag, i love johnil that's it that's the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: There were some small letters inside the box, and they were wrapped in some sort of plastic. Johnny grabbed one of the letters – there seemed to be a good amount of them – and he opened the first “package”.There was a photograph alongside the letter, and Johnny smiled a bit when he saw it, before moving to grab the letter to read.ortaeil gives 24 (sort of) letters and pictures to johnny for his birthday.





	you're the best part

**Author's Note:**

> this is set on the same universe as my first johnil fic, but this time it's more about what taeil has to say about johnny + the small scenes in no chronological order.
> 
> title is from daniel caesar's 'best part', because i love this song and it has become my johnil anthem now because of [this](https://twitter.com/shbups/status/1090196331799314433) :)
> 
> i've used [la_temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178)'s codes to create the letters + pictures effect. please check if you have the 'show the creator's style' option on to make it work like last time!
> 
> i'm glad that i've finished this in time for johnny's birthday that's next saturday.. so this is like,, a tribute in advance haha i wish johnny the best forever uwu
> 
> i'm sorry for mistakes, but please enjoy ♥

Johnny grabbed the "shoe" box that was in front of his and Taeil’s bedroom’s door, looking at it bemusedly.

He didn't remember leaving anything on the floor before going out in the morning, so he thought that maybe Doyoung had forgotten it there, until he noticed a little note in the box.

There wasn’t a lot written there. It was only addressed to Johnny, and it had “love pictures” written in a cursive English. Johnny knew that calligraphy (it was a bit messy since it wasn't from someone used to anything other than the Hangeul alphabet) and he felt a bit excited to see what could be inside the box.

He entered his room holding the box and then locked his door, since he didn’t want to risk having Doyoung seeing him in a sort of vulnerable state. He could cry or anything like that because of something that Taeil made for him (it did happen some other times but that’s not the point).

He threw his bag over his desk and then sat on his bed to be more comfortable.

With the box on his hands, he could see small details of its decoration (some patterns too) and he smiled to himself thinking about Taeil working on it. He also wondered how he didn’t see it before, since it seemed like it took more than one day to be made, and Johnny didn’t see Taeil working on it at their home.

There were some small letters inside the box, and they were wrapped in some sort of plastic. Johnny grabbed one of the letters – there seemed to be a good amount of them – and he opened the first “package”.

There was a photograph alongside the letter, and Johnny smiled a bit when he saw it, before moving to grab the letter to read.

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ One *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


When I last arranged this box I put this letter on top because I wanted you to find it before the others. I hope it stayed this way after you grabbed the box, otherwise this will sound dumb (can you imagine if you read it like, at the ending?).

Well, how could I start?

I know I joke about always knowing what to say as a graduated Literature Major (Yuta jokes about this too and so do Kun and Sicheng) but I don’t really believe it. I mean, I write book analysis and theorize stuff sometimes, but I don’t think I can be poetic or anything…

See this picture? I honestly lost all my words when I took it (and still do when I look at it now) because sometimes I don’t think words are enough to describe what I feel for you.

I don’t think words are enough to describe what you mean to me and how amazing you are.

So, yeah, you leave me speechless, Johnny. And that’s an amazing feature because I can go on a roll talking about Korean Sijo and dystopias in the modern world when I start talking to prove a point.

Perhaps you’re the kind of art that is meant to be appreciated in silence, that’s why it’s so hard to put into words the way you make me feel. But you know I’m stubborn, right? So these letters are my shot at trying to make poetry about you. Or even to just try to use words to give you something on this special day.

I hope that they (some of the letters are only like two sentences you’ll have to deal with that) can at least show how much I love you and how much you are art to me.

  


[](https://https://i.imgur.com/UR829my.jpg)

  


“Taeil, I don’t want to take any pictures…”

“You’ve been taking pictures all day.”

“Yeah, but they weren’t pictures of me. They were of your brother, of you, of everyone that’s here today,” he protested. “I don’t need to be in any photograph in your brother's graduation day.”

“That’s too bad, because I need you to be on _my_ pictures. I'm sure Donghyuck wants you in the photos too. He asked me to take one of you two together, later,” Taeil stated. “Now go over there, to that white wall, and make a pose for me so after I can show everyone how handsome you are. No complaining.”

Johnny sighed loudly, but he still obeyed and went over to where Taeil was pointing to. He enjoyed being photographed by Taeil, but he also liked making a bit of a scene every time the older tried to get him on camera.

“You’re lucky I love you, Taeil,” he mumbled dramatically.

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Two *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


Why are you and Yuta like this ?! haha I was looking through all the pictures of you two that I had (they’re not much, by the way) and I wanted to print this one so you could see it (and maybe show Yuta later too).

I love you even when you don’t look half as cool as you actually are.  
  


[](https://i.imgur.com/ZGh2oK8.jpg)

“Okay, I have a theory about who’s Doyoung’s crush. Or who was his crush,” Johnny said that same night, after Yuta had already gotten home.

“What did Ten tell you?” Taeil asked, knowing that the Thai probably had something to do about it.

“Uhh,” Johnny scratched the back of his neck, “maybe Ten said something about Doyoung confessing it while he was drunk. But I might have seen him looking with heart eyes to your friend Yuta whenever we are together…”

“But they act like enemies?!” 

“I don’t know, then. Maybe that was what Doyoung liked.”

“Wait. Do you think Doyoung doesn’t like him anymore?”

“As far as I know he says he’s focusing only on school now. Maybe he doesn't want to have a crush on anyone...” Johnny shrugged, and then he went to give Taeil a hug because he really liked embracing his boyfriend. “Uhh, poor Jaehyun, though. I’m sure he’s still crushing on Doyoung like the hopeless romantic that he is.”

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Three *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I feel like I fall in love with you everyday.

I love you even when you're just here next to me, only keeping me company.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/WzdSo9M.jpg)

Taeil wasn't a person who liked going out a lot, but whenever he and Johnny had a date it was a different occasion. They didn't have that much of time to hang out together outside Johnny's apartment, but they made it work whenever they could.

They were eating at some foreign restaurant, and while they waited for their food Taeil decided to take a picture of Johnny, so that he could capture their moment together.

Johnny didn't notice it, and Taeil pretended that he had been only checking what time it was on his phone when his boyfriend looked at him.

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Four *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


Mark said I am his favorite, Ten and Jaehyun can't relate?! He is our son, you can’t change my mind.

I love you even when you make quote twitter memes. TWITTER MEMES, YOUNGHO!

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/D1wGQF3.jpg)

“I'm not sure the lighting here is good for a picture,” Johnny said, as he and Mark posed for Taeil.

“Don't worry,” Taeil reassured. “I'm not an expert or anything but I think it'll turn out okay… You both look amazing,” he smiled at them.

Later, while Taeil took some more photos (he tried to get different angles), he listened to Mark mumbling something about “ _he really is my favorite. Do you think he'll adopt me if I ask?_ ” and he laughed to himself, having to stop photographing for a while.

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Five *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


You say you love taking pictures of beautiful landscapes but sometimes you don’t see that you are the most beautiful view that needs to be appreciated.

I love you even if I have to always keep reminding you of how beautiful you are.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/diAekjs.jpg)

“Don't you have enough beach pictures already?” Taeil asked, seeing as Johnny showed him his camera gallery.

“Maybe,” he laughed softly. Taeil really loved the way his face lighted up when he talked about photography. “But I feel like there's never enough and it is never the same scene I have captured once. The sky is always so beautiful and the sea is too and it's always changing…”

_You're beautiful, too_ , Taeil wanted to say, but instead he just took his phone out to photograph Johnny while he was busy checking his pictures.

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Six *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I remember wanting to take a picture of this moment because we were all together and it was such a great day – and you didn’t bring your camera so my cell phone would have to do.

My brother and Mark were cute in this but you were **rude**. Yes I highlighted the word rude because seriously, sometimes you don’t know what you do to me. (Well, you ended up knowing it that day, but still.)

I love you even when you’re busy teasing me in front of my brother…

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/ZdKwHRj.jpg)

"Done," Taeil said after taking his picture and then going over to the table. "Move over," he told his brother, so then he could sit on his previous seat.

Johnny kept staring at him, until Taeil frowned without understanding anything.

"Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Can't I stare lovingly at my boyfriend whenever I feel like it?" He smirked, leaning forward on Taeil's space.

"Why are you like this?" Donghyuck complained and Mark tapped his shoulder to show some sort of support.

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Seven *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


What do I do with you? What do I do because of you? Every day, every day, every day, I like you so much, what do I do?

I love you even when you leave me speechless so then I have to resort to love songs to try to describe what I'm feeling.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/Hfvz2Rl.jpg)

“Why do you look like a model so effortlessly? That’s so unfair…” Taeil pouted, and then Johnny kissed his lips right after laughing at his boyfriend's antics. 

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Eight *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I don't know what is this. I confess I've stopped trying to understand you or Taeyong a long time ago...

I love you even when you’re being silly with your friends.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/gxSk65d.jpg)

"Are you two done being kids? Can we please work on the plan to Ten's birthday now?" Taeil sighed tiredly.

"Yes!" Taeyong said animatedly. "Also, can you send me this picture? I want to send it to him..."

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Nine *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


Yes, it's another picture of you taking pictures.

Will it be lame if I quote any music with ‘photograph’ in it? I was thinking about that song from that British singer, I don’t remember the name now, that said something like “keep love in a photograph”. Or something like that.

I was trying to be all romantic now and then I remembered a _vine_ , right at this moment, that has to do with another photograph song and something about _graphs_. What did you do to me, Youngho?

I love you even when you keep quoting lame vines to me knowing that my English is limited and it’s gonna take me some time to understand the jokes. And when I understand the jokes I’ll think they're funny even though they're NOT just because I'll remember you laughing about it.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/5Fx9joz.jpg)

"Johnny, I'm not going to watch another vine compilation with you, I swear to god."

"But this one has subtitles! And it has got your favorite ones, baby!" Johnny offered, putting his camera down.

(Taeil is weak and one minute after he's already regretting his decision because he will never be able to listen to that "photograph" song that Donghyuck likes without cackling thinking about graphs.)

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Ten *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


This is supposed to be the tenth picture in the box if the order is correct – and I wanted a picture of Ten on it because… I’m lame. You should’ve expected that :)

I asked Ten for some old pictures of us – turns out he has lots of them – and he sent me this one saying that he liked it. How come you were always so cute that it’s impossible to find a picture where I don’t want to smooch you a lot??

I love you even more than I did in the past.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/I7ySlHf.jpg)

"Ten, we've already taken so many photos together," Johnny whined from Taeil's side. "Taeil, tell him."

"Not on my new phone. Now shhh. Strike a pose, you two."

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Eleven *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I love you even if you take a lot of time to assemble things and ends up almost knocking our Christmas tree down.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/FWLTrE0.jpg)

"Johnny are you sure this is how it's done?" Taeil asks worriedly.

"Yeah. I've seen the manual. And Doyoung said he's going to help me when he gets here..."

"Okay. But let me help you a bit first--Johnny, tHE CHRISTMAS TREE--"

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Twelve *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


Donghyuck told me that he likes hearing your advices because you always know the right thing to say to him. He also asked me to say that he's thankful for the English lessons because then you two can talk in English when you don’t want anyone else to understand your words.

You indulge Donghyuck a lot, I can't believe this. 

I love you even when you're trying to be my brother's favorite person.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/dw3Tu6E.jpg)

Taeil watched a bit from afar the way that Johnny seemed focused on Donghyuck, nodding at what he was saying and offering some advices when the younger boy asked. He held his brother's hands carefully and Taeil could see how much Johnny cared for Donghyuck and how grateful his brother seemed to be for it. Taeil was really the luckiest person in the world for having Johnny in his life. 

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Thirteen *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


Han Solo could never.

I love you even if you make bad Star Wars jokes.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/7Yd8RSg.jpg)

“Did you know that the first thing I thought when I saw this outfit was that it looks like something out of Star Wars?” Taeil said, giving Johnny a once over.

“Now that you said it, I guess it’s kind of similar to princess Leia’s outfit in one of the movies? Or Han solo, even…” Johnny checked himself on the mirror at the studio.

Modesty aside, he looked really good.

“Yes,” Taeil agreed. He couldn’t help but think, again, that his boyfriend was handsome.

Whoever planned the college’s play outfit deserved an award for choosing _this_ outfit for Johnny.

“Hey, Taeil,” Johnny turned around from the mirror to look at his boyfriend.

“Uhm?”

“Tonight, this Han doesn’t want to fly Solo.”

“Johnny, _no_.”

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Fourteen *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


This one of my favorite pictures ever.

Jaehyun didn’t want to go out with us to eat burgers because he thought he’d end up third-wheeling, but we convinced him that we would tone down the couple stuff for a bit.

(We did it, at least the physical stuff. I’m sorry I can’t control my heart eyes around you, though, and that Jaehyun also noticed that.)

I still can’t believe Doyoung appeared out of nowhere and it ended up being a double date. I know you had something to do with his appearance no matter how much you try to deny it.

I love you even when you try to act like a matchmaker to your own friends.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/tEj10Is.jpg)

Taeil watched the way that Jaehyun fooled with his pieces of grilled chicken and how he seemed to be thinking far away from where they were. He had just started talking to Taeil again, about his college plans, when he stopped mid-sentence with a gaping mouth.

It didn’t take long for Taeil to understand what happened, since a few instants later Doyoung arrived at their table, asking if he could sit by Taeil’s side, right in front of Jaehyun.

(Jaehyun started smiling a lot more after that, and Johnny laughed secretively to Taeil when he also noticed his friend's happiness.)

  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Fifteen *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I always say that I'm not short, but people hardly believe it when they see our pictures together... You're just too tall!

I love you even when you make me feel like I’m pretty short next to you.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/p5ConJy.jpg)

“Look at that height difference! Aren’t they cute? Congrats on your marriage!” Said Ten, snickering beside Taeyong while he watched his friends hug for a picture.

Johnny rolled his eyes, while Taeil only smiled at their friends saying that they should wait a bit more to congratulate them for that. _Not yet_.

  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Sixteen *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I love you even more when you pretend to be the same height as me haha.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/FNZKc7t.jpg)

"We really are cute together, aren't we?"

"You're only saying this now because we're the same height in the picture."

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Seventeen *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I love you even when I don’t understand a single thing about soccer but I'd watch it every time because it means I can see you being this happy.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/FjCJgLH.jpg)

"Taeil, Johnny's the goalkeeper. He isn't going to score a goal, his job is to stop it from happening," Doyoung stated. "So you don't need to cheer so loud..."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to," the older answered, turning his attention to the field again. "You go, Johnny!" He made a weird dance.

Doyoung hid his own face.

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Eighteen *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I love you even if you turn your face right in the moment that I want to take a picture.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/VimE1xt.jpg)

"Johnny, please look at me when I'm taking your picture! Mark and Donghyuck did it so well!" 

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Nineteen *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I love you even when you are being lame, because you know I am pretty lame too.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/tiAYz1A.jpg)

"Did it work?" Johnny asked Taeil, after he lowered his phone down.

"I guess so?" Taeil answered him, trying to show him their selfie. "Why are we like this?"

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Twenty *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


You're my twenties~~ 

I love you even if you don’t listen to Seventeen's songs as much as I do.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/j3MKmme.jpg)

"Taeil, this is the tenth time you're listening to this song already... Don't you have any other song on your playlist?" 

"I've got lots of songs on my playlist," Taeil shrugged. "But this one is special to me because it reminds me of you," he smiled.

"Uhmm, is it because it says that 'we'll be together, just like always'? If so, that's cute," Johnny grinned at him.

"That too, but I was thinking specifically the smile flower thing. The way your smile always blooms into laughter and how it is absolutely my favorite thing in the world."

"I can't believe you're using Seventeen songs to try to woo me when _you_ are a Literature Major."

"What can I say? Seventeen is poetry and it also made you blush so I'm still winning."

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Twenty-one *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


We really do have a big group of friends now, don’t we? I’m glad that our friends got along and that sometimes we can all be together like this. It feels like we are a big family and I couldn’t be more thankful for that.

I love you even when you keep making a lot of friends and then our get togethers are always noisy (but cool).

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/zgv0qul.jpg)

“It’s done. Congrats to me for making all of us fit in one selfie,” Taeyong said showing the selfie to all people at the table.

Some people rolled their eyes at that, some said it really was a good shot, while Johnny said that he could take another picture later if needed. Taeil offered himself to be a photographer too, because he didn’t want Johnny to be the only one absent from the pictures.

(Ten called Taeyong later on speaker, saying that he wanted to be with the group too and that they better make another get-together when he was back from Thailand. Then he excused himself from all the others saying that he wanted to talk privately to Taeyong, _thank you very much_.)

  


  
***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Twenty-two *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


How many times did you stare at me like this and how many of these times I wanted to tell you I loved you? How many times I still want to just blurt ‘I love you’ because it’s just natural when it comes to you?

I love you even if you are nothing like the cute boy I first fell in love with.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/IB6xNKm.jpg)

“Will you seriously use this as a profile picture?” Taeil asked Johnny after showing him the photo he had just taken.

“Maybe,” Johnny replied. “Do you want some?” He offered his box of apple juice to Taeil who refused it saying that he wasn’t thirsty.

Taeil sat beside Johnny, leaning his head on his shoulder. The younger boy adjusted his arms so that his friend could get more comfortable. Together, like this, Taeil could pretend that he wasn’t madly in love with his best friend who would leave for the United States at the end of the year.

  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Twenty-three *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


I’ve noticed that we don’t take a lot of pictures together – or maybe we never show them to one another, so it was a bit hard finding good selcas to print to you. This one is a good one, though, we look like the mature adults that we are (trying to be).

We also have this bad(?) habit of always kissing after taking pictures together so maybe that’s why we always stop at the first – because we are busy to take more.

Poor Donghyuck. He’s the one who’s always around when we start taking selfies…

I love you even when we’re being gross in front of other people because of how much we love each other.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/A2PQ0v8.jpg)

“Could you please stop doing this? What’s the problem with taking pictures like normal people without sucking each other's face right after?” Donghyuck whines one day, after having caught them in a make out session right in the middle of _their_ living room. 

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Twenty-four *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


Okay. This is supposed to be the last letter, so I hope it worked like I planned and that it's still in order!

Are you tired from reading all of these? I hope not. I must confess that it took me some time to make it, but it made me so happy that I didn’t think it was hard work or anything. It feels gratifying instead.

I hope you aren’t crying right now but knowing you I think you’re with red eyes right at this moment. Please, don’t cry! Even if they are happy tears you know I really don’t like seeing you crying (it also makes me cry too).

Happy birthday, my love! I’m happy to be at your side for another one, and I can’t wait to spend all of your birthdays with you in the future. I can’t wait for our anniversaries too.

I love you. There’s no even nor buts here. I just really love you a lot, Johnny Suh.

  


[](https://i.imgur.com/1QpNfkj.jpg)

After Donghyuck took their picture, Taeil intertwined his and Johnny’s fingers together tightly.

He had always liked holding hands with people, reassuring the ones he loved that he was there with them, but there was something extremely special about interlacing his fingers with Johnny, a feeling that he didn’t get (neither did he want it) with anyone else.

It was a much more unique feeling, Taeil noticed, to be holding hands with Johnny when their wedding rings were in the way.

Taeil was glad that he'd have the rest of his life to show Johnny how much he loved him. 

  


  


***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  


After reading everything that Taeil had written, Johnny was really glad that he had chosen to close the door when he started. Doyoung would never let him live it down if he had seen the way that Johnny cried...

When Taeil got home, hours later, it was to a view of Johnny with a pout and swollen red eyes (like he predicted), saying that it was unfair how much Taeil liked to make him feel lame and emotional. The letters were scattered on their mattress along with the pictures, and Taeil smiled a bit at that.

(Johnny also thanked him for the gift saying he loved Taeil a lot and then starting to cry again – making Taeil feel his eyes water too. He knew it would happen!)

Taeil giggled a bit watching Johnny’s drama before going over where Johnny was sitting on the bed and leaning down to kiss his forehead, hugging him tightly and promising to make it up to him for making him cry.

(When it was Taeil's birthday, in June, Johnny gifted him with a collage of pictures of the two of them that formed a bigger picture and seemed like something out of a music video. Taeil cried a lot and Johnny felt revenged for a bit before crying too, because he and Taeil were emotional messes.)

**Author's Note:**

> just some things to know:
> 
> \- doyoung lives with johnil. his room is on the other side of the apartment because he says he doesn't want to be scarred for life at night. (taeil and johnny are chill and think that doyoung and jaehyun are the problem.)  
> \- johnil married in january of the same year when taeil made this gift (so they are still kind of newlyweds).  
> \- doyoung did indeed have a crush on yuta in the past, but he got over it and months (years?) later doyoung gave a chance to jaehyun.  
> \- sicheng was added to their group of friends (that's why he's on the #21 picture).  
> \- on the last part, i imagined johnny's gift for taeil to be like demi lovato's collage on [gyhab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zfzka5VwRc) (i'm lame and this mv is cute).
> 
> uhh i'm so thankful for everybody's reactions to my first johnil work, and i'm glad that people liked it so much! i've really felt the love <3 haha
> 
> i hope you like this one as well ♥ let me know what you think!! thanks for reading!
> 
> [eme](https://twitter.com/myuntaeil).


End file.
